EGB 1: EdLita
by A Rhea King
Summary: Eduardo is being harassed by a ghost. But before the team can stop her, she seems to just disappear, and Eduardo begins acting very peculiar.
1. Chapter 1

Extreme Ghostbusters:Ed-Lita  
By A. Rhea King

Chapter 1

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Eduardo sang sending puffs of mist floating out on each word.

Garrett looked up at him, shaking his head. They had been combing the area around Battery Park for a half hour searching for a big red, lanky, demon with a long nose and a huge set of nasty looking shark-like teeth. The person reporting added this demon was chasing a ghost girl dressed in early 1800 style clothing; a fact Egon seemed to doubt was true.

"Garrett, Eduardo," Roland said over Garrett's radio.

Eduardo was looking around with a half-cocked smile.

Garrett picked up the radio in his lap. "Yeah?"

"We haven't found anything. You two?"

"Nada."

"Let's call it a night. Kylie and I both have a test tomorrow. And it's freezing out here."

"I gotta test too." Eduardo turned to Garrett, grinning. "And I _never_ miss Algebra."

"Girlfriend's class?" Kylie taunted over the radio.

"Ashleigh Morendo." Eduardo holstered his gun.

"Ashleigh Morendo! She doesn't even know you're alive." Kylie laughed.

"Not yet." Eduardo started down the alley towards the street." But as soon as I turn on my charm," Eduardo straightened his vest collar. "She won't be able to resist me."

Garrett followed with the radio still keyed. "You are _dreamin'_ Goat Boy."

Eduardo looked back at Garrett. "Kinda like you and Sasha Stone, ain't it weasel breath?"

"You have the hots for Sasha Stone?" Kylie sounded like she was on the verge of hysterical laughter.

Garrett released the key, dropping the radio back in his lap. He hurried to catch up to Eduardo.

"Who told you I like Sasha Stone?"

"Dunno. Forgot."

Garrett wheeled around in front of Eduardo, stopping him on the sidewalk. "Spit it out, slush for bra—"

A ghost girl dressed in early 1800 style clothing flew between them, pursued by a big red, lanky, demon with a long nose and a huge set of nasty looking shark-like teeth.

"Speeding ghoulies! Ten o'clock!" Eduardo yelled, taking off after them.

Garrett started after him, picking up the radio in his lap. "We found 'em. Looks like—" He paused, watching the two ghosts fly across the street and Eduardo almost get hit following them. "Back into Battery Park, kids."

Garrett dropped the radio in his lap, using both hands to catch up with Eduardo. He topped a hill, catching a glimpse of Eduardo disappearing into a stand of trees. He stopped, picking up the radio again.

"I think we're headed for the pond."

"You think?" Kylie panted over the radio.

"Lost Eddy-Boy in the trees. He's being courageous tonight."

"Great. We're almost to you."

Kylie and Roland ran up just as light burst near the pond. The three headed towards it. They came around a bend to find Eduardo struggling to hold the demon in a proton beam. At the same time he was trying to push the ghost girl away from him. She kept coming back and grabbing a hold of his shoulders.

"Could use a little help here," Eduardo yelled.

The three aimed at the girl.

"The demon! THE DEMON! Forget the girl!"

The three shot, surrounding the demon with proton beams and moving to circle around him. The demon pulled hard, proving to be a hard catch.

Kylie ripped the trap off her back and tossed it out under the demon. She pressed the button. Nothing happened. She jammed her thumb on it. Nothing happened.

"Come on Kylie," Garrett groaned.

"It won't open!" She screeched.

"This has _got-ta_ be a joke," Eduardo groaned. "You three go—get off me ghost chick! You as bad as Slimer," Eduardo yelled, shrugging the ghost's hands off him. "You three got it?"

"Yeah. Go," Garrett said.

Eduardo holstered his gun, dropped to his hands and knees and crawled to the trap. He got to the trap just as the demon stretched suddenly. The three hadn't really been ready when Eduardo asked and this sudden movement was more than they could handle. Kylie lost her balance and fell back, sitting down hard. The proton stream from her gun neatly cut down the center of a tree nearby, catching it on fire. Roland and Garrett struggled to hold the demon but when he stretched again they lost their balance too. Roland fell into a flowerbed; Garrett was knocked over, chair and all. Kylie, Garrett and Roland looked up, staring.

Eduardo knew he was in trouble more from feeling than actual seeing and he heard a sound he didn't like even more. He reached out to push the button just as a clawed hand grabbed him around the waist, lifting him into the air. Eduardo was now face to face with a very angry demon with a gleaming row of shark-like teeth.

Eduardo screamed. The demon snarled. Then hurled Eduardo through the air. Eduardo hit the ice of the pond and slid a few feet before falling through thin ice. He didn't even have a chance to get to his feet. The demon stomped through an empty flowerbed, down the bank and into the pond. He picked Eduardo up again and sent him flying through the air again. Eduardo hit a tree and slid down, landing in a heap at its base. The ghost girl flew over, hovering over him. Eduardo was out cold and soaking in the winter air. She brushed her hands against his face, looking intrigued by him. The ghost girl spun suddenly, facing the demon. He had extended razor sharp talon claws as he lumbered towards Eduardo and the ghost.

Roland, Garrett and Kylie broke from their trance when Eduardo hit the ice.

Kylie was now trying to force trap open, watching horrified. "Come on you stupid trap!" Kylie hissed, beating it on the ground.

Roland and Garrett aimed at the demon.

"On thre—" Garrett stopped, watching Eduardo fly through the air. He aimed at the ghost girl when she flew in front of Eduardo. "This ghost girl has a major problem here." He watched the ghost touching Eduardo's face.

"Guys, Eduardo's in a bit of trouble here," Kylie sharply reminded them.

"Okay, on thre—" Roland began, but he stopped when she spun.

The girl's face suddenly changed and she grew several feet higher than the demon. The demon stopped, looking up at her. She roared extending razor sharp, knife like claws from her hands. Her face was haggard and wrinkled with a pug nose and flaming eyes. She looked down at the demon with her mouth open, displaying four rows of shark like teeth. The demon stared up at her a moment, then began backing away. The three quickly scattered out of his way. He stepped on the trap and it popped open, sucking him in and snapping shut behind him. The three looked at the ghost turned highly menacing demon. She 'popped' back into her original form with a giggle. The girl turned back to Eduardo, and then flew into the grove behind him.

"Okay. I missed something," Garrett said.

"She likes Eduardo?" Kylie giggled, holstering her gun. She walked over to Eduardo, kneeling down. "Eduardo," Kylie said, patting his cheek.

Roland and Garrett joined her.

"Why would a ghost like Eduardo?" Garrett asked.

Kylie smiled, agreeing with Garrett. He was a slacker, lazy, and chicken. What was there to like?

In the trees behind Eduardo the ghost watched. And listened. The more the three mocked Eduardo, the angrier she grew and the more her face changed. By the time he came back around and they left, her eyes were flames of rage. She grew calm suddenly.

"Fools. They have no idea what you are, Eduardo my love." The girl cackled at her own dark joke. She spun, flying into the night.

#

Kylie looked up from her book when the door opened. Eduardo stopped, leaning on the doorframe for a moment. He sneezed a couple of times ending in a string of raspy coughs. Eduardo walked over to the desk, falling into a chair. Kylie happened to catch a glance at the bag he was carrying.

"Wynona's Occult? Eduardo! I never knew."

"For my—" He coughed hard a few times, leaning over. "G'andma."

"Oh," Kylie said, watching him. "Have you gone to the doctor yet?"

Eduardo reached in his coat pocket and slapped a piece of paper on the desk. "Yeah. Whe'e's Egon?"

"Right here," Egon said, coming down the stairs. He walked over, picking up the paper and reading it. "It's about time. Go home."

"Way 'head o' you," Eduardo muttered as he left.

Kylie looked up at Egon. "Just the three of us, huh?"

"Yes. For a week."

"Sounds like fun." Kylie turned back to her book

#

Eduardo turned in his sleep as a string of coughs erupted. He hugged his pillow with a soft moan, burying his cheek into it. Beside his bed the ghost girl watched his restless sleep. Eduardo turned again, waking up with another string of coughs. Eduardo sat back and looked up and let out a screech. He jumped out of bed, stumbling back against a bookcase behind him. She smiled, floating towards him with her arms outstretched. Eduardo dodged her, grabbing his jeans from the floor. He pulled them on, turning around. She was flying towards him again. Eduardo grabbed his coat and ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

She chased him, howling, "Soon. Very soon, Eduardo."

He hailed a cab and leapt in before it stopped.

"Ghos'buste's," he told the cab driver.

"Hey I—"

"NOW!" Eduardo screeched with a cracked voice.

The cabdriver turned and his eyes grew large when he saw the ghost flying towards them. He tromped the accelerator, shooting down the street. Eduardo watched her fade out of sight before turning and sitting back. He coughed, ending in a string of sneezes and wheezy sniffles.

"Ghos's and colds. Ba' combo," he muttered under his breath.

#

"KYLIE!" A voice hissed and she sat up, looking at Eduardo. He was sitting by Janine's desk where Kylie had fallen asleep behind.

"Wha—What are you doing here?"

"Tha' ghost chick—the one from the park—she was at my apar'ment! She chase' me!"

"The ghost…" Kylie thought for a moment, then realized what he was talking about.

"The one dressed in 1800 clothes?"

"Yeah! Tha' un! She chase' me, Kylie! Kep' sayin', 'Soon. Very soon.'"

"You're sure it wasn't a dream?"

"Why don' you ask the cab d'iver outside. I ain' got my walle'."

"Eduardo!" Kylie hissed.

She pulled a drawer open and took some money out of a box. She went out, paid the cab driver and came back to find Eduardo with his head on the desk.

She sat down, returning the left over money to the box and shutting the drawer. "You look awful."

Eduardo coughed in response.

"We'll check it out tomorrow," Kylie said

"Okay." Eduardo was already drifting to sleep.

Kylie went upstairs and gathered up some blankets, came back and covered him up. Kylie sat back down, laying her head back down on the desk. She watched Eduardo sleep for a while before drifting back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"There's residual traces. There _was_ a ghost here recently," Roland said.

"Tol' you," Eduardo said.

He was sitting on the couch, holding a blanket around him. He rattled out a string of coughs before holding his head again.

The four looked at him. Egon turned to the three.

"We can't leave him alone if there's a ghost after him."

"I ain' stayin' 'ere," Eduardo said.

They looked at him again. He had lain down on the couch and was fighting to stay awake and loosing.

"He's no good going with us," Garrett said. "He can hardly stay awake for five minutes with all that meds he's on."

Egon thought a moment. He walked over, waking Eduardo up.

"Come on."

Eduardo looked at Egon. "I not staying 'ere alone," Eduardo argued.

"No. You're staying at the Firehouse."

"Tha's a better option?" Eduardo asked.

"Better than staying alone," Kylie said.

Eduardo drug himself off the couch, stood a moment. Eduardo sat down, staring at the floor.

"Man, I want some of what he's on," Garrett said. "Talk about being in zone land."

"He's got pneumonia. That's not exactly the common cold, you know." Kylie walked over, helping Eduardo back to his feet.

"Nee' stuff. Clothes, razor, dope, stuff," Eduardo said quietly.

"Roland and Garrett can get it. Come on," Kylie said.

Eduardo didn't argue. With Egon's help she got him downstairs and into Ecto-1. Roland and Garrett gathered the things he'd said and came down. Roland got in the driver's side and they headed back to the Firehouse.

"Why would this ghost be after Eduardo?" Kylie asked Egon.

"My best guess is she wants something.

"I forgo' my books," Eduardo said.

"We can get 'em later, amigo," Garrett told him.

Kylie glanced back. Eduardo had his head against the window, drifting in and out of sleep.

"Like what?" Kylie asked Egon.

"She may want a corporeal host for some purpose, though I can't really understand what. She's had plenty of opportunities to take him."

"Could she have a crush?" Roland asked. "She did protect him on that call."

"No. Ghosts look for power, but not for something as senseless as love. I'll have to look into it when we get back. For now, we can't leave him alone. I know it's going to make the calls harder, but we'd all feel bad if she got to him."

They were silent. Egon had a point.

Kylie spoke up again. "Egon, what kind of things _would_ interest her?"

Egon thought a moment. "Psychic abilities. Hidden talents that could gain her power. Anything that would gain her control in our world."

"I could go talk to his Grandma. See if she knows of anything," Kylie offered.

Egon nodded. "That may help."

Their conversation changed the rest of the way back. In the back Eduardo slept the whole way, muttering he needed his books to study.

#

Kylie rang the doorbell and waited. It opened and a woman as tall as Eduardo stood in the door. She had dark brown graying hair and eyes like Eduardo's, and even wore similar earrings. The resemblance between the two was almost shocking. Once one got past the shock of the resemblance, there _was_ the following thought how she resembled gypsy even more than her grandson did. She was wearing a flowing skirt and a vest in vibrant colors, as well as several pieces of dangling silver jewelry that glittered against her naturally dark skin.

"Kylie!" She offered warm smile that touched her voice and sparkling brown eyes.

"Hello Grandma Emaly," Kylie said. Kylie had inadvertently adopted her as her own grandmother since she'd first met Emaly.

"Won't you come in?" Emaly held open the door for Kylie.

Kylie walked into the cool, dark house. There was a faint scent of incense recently burned and at the end of the hall was a bright kitchen painted eggshell white with snow-white trim. Emaly promptly set a pot of water on the stove to heat. Kylie smiled again. Emaly served the most delicious herbal teas that were perfectly sweetened with clover honey. Emaly walked to the table and sat down with Kylie.

"What brings you child?" Her brow creased. "Something is wrong, isn't it?"

"Yes, Grandma Emaly. Something is wrong."

"Is Eduardo alright?"

"He has pneumonia. He's staying with Egon at the Firehouse."

"He's okay otherwise?"

Kylie looked away. How did Emaly _always_ ask the right questions? It was as if she was psychic or something.

"Yes. At the moment."

Emaly's voice grew quiet. "Ohhhh."

Kylie looked up. Emaly was watching her, waiting for more than what Kylie was telling.

"I. We. We wanted to know if there was anything…well…_unique_…about Eduardo."

The teapot began whistling. Emaly got up to make their tea.

"There are many things unique about Eduardo, Kylie," she said as she prepared their drinks. "He just has a difficult time showing them."

"Such as?"

"He _can_ cook when he chooses to. And I did teach him manners. They surface. On rare occasions."

Kylie smiled, turning in her chair. "Grandma Emaly….that isn't…what I meant."

"Then you should say what you mean. You don't like cream, do you? I always forget."

"No cream. I mean, is there anything… That is…" Kylie turned in her chair. She felt suddenly stupid asking Eduardo's Grandma these things. It was like asking her what size of underwear Eduardo wore.

"Paranormal?" Emaly offered. She came back with their teacups on saucers. Emaly placed Kylie's tea in front of her before sitting back down. She leaned over her cup, meeting Kylie's gaze. "What do you think? You've known him for two years."

"Such as psychic in some sense?" Kylie shook her head. "I think not."

Emaly made a discerned sound then sipped her tea. She asked, "You study the occult, yes?"

"Yes," Kylie answered. Emaly knew Kylie did; why was she asking this?

"Then I'm sure you've heard of a witch's covenant?"

Kylie looked up at her. This was an odd twist. "Yes."

"Some witches have a covenant that does not permit them to give other witches away. Would you know a witch if you met one on the street, dear?"

Kylie shook her head, sipping her tea.

"Good answer. I would bet every human being on this planet has passed a witch, but very few recognized them. Witches rarely tell people they are witches. Perhaps it's centuries of being condemned or fear someone would force them to use their talents for something less than good. The ones that do say they are, the ones you see on talk shows or at carnivals, are as much witches as trees are tomatoes." Emaly shrugged her eyebrows, looking into her tea. "But, then, who am I to say. Eduardo is in trouble?"

"Not… Yet." Kylie gritted her teeth. She knew she'd already said too much.

"Not _yet_?" Emaly looked at Kylie. "What kind of trouble is he about to be in?"

"We… He…"

Emaly smiled. "Ghost trouble, is it?"

Kylie smiled apologetically.

"It is all right, dear. You need not tell me."

"I really need to go, Grandma Emaly." Kylie set her cup down, standing up. Emaly nodded as she stood up. Kylie let Emaly slip her arm around her shoulders. As they walked towards the door, Emaly continued to talk. "I study the occult."

"Yes. I know," Kylie answered.

"I have been told this; if a witch dies, and the witch was evil in life as a person, then they will be reborn the same way. These evil spirits are notorious for seeking out other witches to host them. If the new witch submits, then they merge and become strong. If the new witch resists, then the new witch will die. _Unless_ the evil one is forced out before the merger is complete. And it is said that if that happens, the evil one is better never to return less they be destroyed for good. Always remember that, Kylie. Very, very important." The two had arrived at the door. Emaly opened the door for Kylie, facing her. "There is a saying I'm quite fond of in regards to that. There is no white or black magic. There is only a good or evil human. Always remember that, yes?" Emaly smiled, gently patting Kylie's cheek.

Kylie smiled, nodding. "Yes, Grandma Emaly. Thank you for the tea."

"You are welcome. Send my love to Eddy. Be sure to tell him I will worry over him until I hear from him. He is my special grandson, you know."

Kylie smiled kindly, hurrying out. She trotted to Roland's Mustang, got in and headed back to the Firehouse. That was the weirdest conversation she had _ever_ had with Emaly—and there had been some weird ones—but worst of all it had unsettled her for some unknown reason. She felt like Emaly was saying a lot, but Kylie didn't understand what it was.

#

Eduardo woke to silence. He sat up, seeing Kylie asleep in the chair and Roland asleep on the floor. Kylie was wearing her proton pistol and Roland's pack rested against the wall near him. Slimer was sleeping soundly on the coffee table. Eduardo got up, staring at Kylie a moment.

"Talk about your work alcoholics," Eduardo whispered.

Slimer looked at him, rolled over and went back to sleep. Eduardo turned, disappearing in the bathroom.

Eduardo opened the door and came face-to-face with a ghost girl from the park; at the same time he realized what the packs were for. The girl smiled, reaching towards him. Eduardo stepped back, a scream frozen in his throat. She moved towards him. Eduardo slammed the door, the noise waking Kylie, Roland and Slimer. Kylie sat up, seeing the ghost disappear through the door.

"ROLAND!" Kylie yelled, leaping out of the chair and pulling her gun.

Eduardo opened the door and came face-to-face with a ghost girl from the park; at the same time he realized what the packs were for. The girl smiled, reaching towards him. Eduardo stepped back, a scream frozen in his throat. She moved towards him. Eduardo slammed the door shut, the noise waking Kylie, Roland and Slimer. Kylie sat up, seeing the ghost disappear through the door.

"ROLAND!" Kylie yelled, leaping out of the chair and pulling her gun.

She grabbed the door handle, threw it open and flipped the light on. Eduardo was unconscious on the floor, but there was no sign of the ghost. Kylie kept her gun pulled, kneeling down beside Eduardo. She shook him. Eduardo stirred, getting to his knees. He touched the thin stream of blood running from his nose, and then pinched his nose closed.

"You okay?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah. I think I slipped and hit my head." Eduardo touched his head with his other hand and winced.

Kylie examined the spot. There was a goose-egg forming in the spot. "Looks like it. Did you see the ghost girl?"

"That's why I slammed the door. But…" Eduardo sighed, sitting back on his legs. "I don't remember what happened. She must've been scared off."

Kylie put her gun away, getting to her feet. "Maybe."

Eduardo didn't get up with her.

Kylie turned to Roland. "She got away."

Roland sighed, turning around.

Eduardo shut the door behind the two. He pulled himself to his feet and grabbed the towel rack to steady himself. He turned, looking in the mirror over the sink and his bloody nose and aching head were forgotten. His face reflected behind the girl's in the mirror. Eduardo walked to the sink and gingerly touched the mirror, remembering a previous experience with mirrors. He gasped when she smiled and giggled. He shrank back, feeling hands folding across his chest. Her face moved behind him with her chin resting on his shoulder, as if she stood behind him.

"Eduardo," her voice whispered. She wrapped her hands around his neck. The feeling of her lips brushing his cheek made him turn his head. She squeezed his neck and he gasped, grabbing at his throat. She breathed lightly on his ear, watching him in the mirror from the corner of her eye. "And if you give me away," She whispered in his ear, "Kylie will be the first to pay. Now you wouldn't want that, would you?" She loosened her grip.

Eduardo looked up at himself. Her face was gone, but he knew she was still in him. His skin tingled and it felt as if cobwebs covered him. He felt a hand on his cheek. He put his hand to his cheek, looking away.

"Eduardo," the girl said breathlessly. "It's been so long."

"Since what?" Eduardo whispered.

She giggled. He involuntarily giggled. Eduardo slapped his hand over his mouth, looking at himself again. This couldn't be happening! _Not _this!

"Who are you?" Eduardo whispered.

"Lita. Now smile," she whispered.

Eduardo shook his head. He winced, grabbing the back of his neck. It felt as if a hot brand was being pressed against his neck.

"DO IT!" Lita hissed.

Eduardo smiled.

"Remember that every time you defy me. You're _MINE_."

Eduardo closed his eyes. He sank to the floor, leaning against the wall. He hugged his knees, trembling. This had always been his second worst fear since he'd started ghost busting. Eduardo pressed his face against his knees, letting his tears fall.

#

"Good morning," Eduardo said, walking in. He took another bite of the apple in his hand.

Janine looked up from the filing cabinet. "What's so good about it?" she snarled.

Eduardo turned away from the stairs, walking over to her.

"What's up?"

"I can't find the file for TramCon," Janine said, still digging though files.

"You put it in there," Eduardo said, pointing at the last cabinet, bottom drawer. "'Bout half-way back." Eduardo turned, bounding upstairs two steps at a time.

Janine looked at him, then the drawer. She knelt down, opening it. Just as Eduardo said, it was about half way back. Janine smiled, sitting down at her desk.

Upstairs Eduardo came in to find Garrett playing a Nintendo game, Roland tapping away at is computer and Kylie was reading. Eduardo walked in, stopping to watch Garrett's game.

"Shoot, Garrett," Eduardo said.

"Be quiet," Garrett said.

"You gonna die, man."

"Eduardo!" Garrett cried.

Eduardo took a bite of his apple. As he said, Garrett lost his man. Eduardo turned, walking towards the spiral stairs.

"I'd like to see you do better," Garrett challenged.

"Later," Eduardo said, disappearing upstairs.

Eduardo walked into the workshop, finding Slimer and Egon there. Slimer turned to greet him and his smile suddenly vanished. Eduardo raised an eyebrow, taking a bite of his apple. Slimer screamed and flew through a wall. Eduardo watched him fly out.

"What was that about?" Egon asked him, staring where Slimer had disappeared.

"Got me." Eduardo shrugged.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great."

"Good. They really need your help."

"Well I'm back. Hey, what did you find on that ghost chasing me?"

Egon turned back to his computer. Eduardo walked over to a stool by Egon. He hesitated, staring at it. Eduardo grabbed the back of his neck suddenly, sitting down on the stool.

Egon didn't notice. He pulled up a file with a drawn picture of Lita on it and sat back. "Here it is. Lita Smith. Born 1722 in New Orleans, Mississippi. Never married. She was a bit of harlot. Persecuted and drowned 1742 for being a witch practicing the dark arts."

"She the real McCoy?" Eduardo asked.

"The majority of witches were the farthest thing from the 'real McCoy'. They were innocent people; victims of superstition and fear of the unknown."

"Well, I guess that's comforting. I haven't seen her for the last week. Maybe she gave up."

"I'm beginning to think the same. After the last sighting we haven't seen her again either. I guess whatever she was after was too much trouble."

"Guess so. Well, I gotta go make sure my blasters still blasts."

"You are." Egon looked at Eduardo. Eduardo willingly checking his equipment was unusual.

Eduardo laughed. "For all I know Garrett coulda dumped it in a garbage truck."

Egon stared at him with an uncertain look. Then sighed and returned to work.

Eduardo left the workshop, tossing the apple core in the trash. He turned the corner and found Slimer there. Slimer started to back away. Eduardo moved like lightening, catching him by the arms.

"Don't even _think_ about screaming," Eduardo warned him in a whisper.

Slimer shook his head, staring wide-eyed.

"You tell them—any of them—and I'll kill Eduardo. Do we understand each other?"

Slimer nodded.

"Then you better start acting normal, you little ghoul. Don't forget it!"

Slimer nodded vigorously.

Eduardo let him go suddenly. He staggered back, grabbing the back of his neck with both hands and falling to his knees. To Slimer's eyes he saw the ghost Lita and Eduardo's ghost. Lita had a hold of Eduardo by the back of the neck, black mist flowing from her hand to the back of his neck. Eduardo was trying to pull away from her but she held on. They were talking, but their voices were silent. Eduardo stood up suddenly, a blank look on his face. Lita had won this round. Eduardo walked back up to Slimer, still holding the back of his neck. He didn't look up when he spoke this time.

"She…says…" Eduardo's ghost tried again to pull away. He leaned against the wall, holding his neck. "Don't forget…Slimer."

Eduardo turned, walking away, a smile on his face again. Slimer watched him disappear down the stairs and Slimer burst into tears.

#

"GOTCHA!" Eduardo laughed. His proton beam wrapped around the ghost, holding it.

He heard the others running towards him as he tossed out a trap and opened it. He watched the ghost get sucked in with a smile. Eduardo put his gun away and picked up the trap, turning to face the others.

"Where— You got it," Kylie said.

"Of course I got it!" Eduardo said ridiculously. He shoved the trap into her stomach, walking by. "Make yourself useful."

Kylie grabbed it, turning to watch him leave.

"Man, I am _never_ going to catch up!" Garrett whined, wheeling after Eduardo.

Roland stopped by Kylie, commenting. "You know, for the last week he hasn't been himself."

"No. He's himself. Only ten times worse. I've never seen anyone so arrogant or rude."

"No, I mean…never mind." Roland shook his head with a sigh, walking past her.

Kylie fell in behind him, walking to the car. They packed the car and got in. Kylie sighed, rubbing her head. She wanted to throttle Eduardo tonight.

"Who wants pizza?" Roland asked, starting the car.

"I'm game," Garrett said. He was in the back, finishing putting some things away.

"Sure," Kylie said.

There was no answer from Eduardo. Kylie turned, looking at him. He was staring out the window with a blank look on his face.

"You'd think he was still on medication or something," Kylie said. "Garrett, Eduardo's zoning again."

Garrett smacked Eduardo's shoulder. He started, looking at them with a dazed look.

"Yeah?" He asked quietly.

"Pizza?"

"Uh…I—" The dazed look vanished. He smiled. "Sure."

"You need to lay of the meds, Ed?" Kylie shook her head. "You keep getting more and more spacey."

"Me? Look who's talkin'!" Eduardo laughed an ill-meaning laugh.

"Back off, Eduardo!" Kylie hissed.

Eduardo only laughed again. This time it was just a laugh. "So, who's the next victim?" Eduardo asked.

Roland looked at the address. "Not far from here. Want to go to it first, pizza next?"

"Sounds good to me," Garrett answered, coming back to the front.

He glanced at Eduardo as they pulled out of the parking lot. He was staring out the window with a blank expression. Garrett only shook his head. He didn't feel like voicing his opinion tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eduardo was engrossed in the newspaper and oblivious to everything else.

Garrett came around the corner with his pack on his lap and stopped, making his pack slide off.

Eduardo glanced up, then back at the paper.

"You…You're reading. The newspaper," Garrett said.

Eduardo turned the page without comment.

"You're sick, ain't you?" Garrett asked.

"Don't you got somethin' better to do? Maybe spin circles?" Eduardo scorned.

Garrett's brow furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Eduardo casually glanced at him, then back at the paper. Garrett thought about getting angry then chose to let it slide. What was the point? He wheeled over to the table and started to disassemble his pack.

Kylie and Janine came up the stairs carrying books and stopped, dropping them.

"He…He's…" Kylie began.

"Reading a paper," Janine gasped.

"MAN! Can't get no peace 'round here," Eduardo bellowed. He jumped up, grabbed the newspaper and headed for the living room.

"What we say?" Kylie asked.

"Ask Mister Congeniality," Garrett growled, motioning to the living room.

Janine and Kylie looked at each other, then Garrett. They picked up their books and continued on to the workshop. They found Egon sitting at the top of the stairs.

"You already missed the weather," Kylie joked.

Egon didn't acknowledge her. She stopped, waving her hand in front of him. Egon looked at Kylie.

"Have you noticed anything…unusual with Eduardo?" Egon asked.

Kylie adjusted the books, looking at them. "You know…Roland asked me that same question just last week. I would honestly have to say the same thing I said to Roland. Arrogant and amazingly rude. Why?"

Egon let out a sigh, seeming to be thinking. "I'll get back to you on that."

"Where do you want these?" Kylie shifted the books in her hands.

"Anywhere." Egon was staring down the stairs again.

The two went on to the workshop.

"You know," Janine began. She dropped her stack of books on a table. "Eduardo's been awfully nice to me."

"Go on a call with him sometime," Kylie growled.

"Bad?"

"Awful. He thinks he is the only Ghostbuster out there. Always finding the ghost before us. Traps them on his own. He annoys me!"

Janine smiled. "He could be a sniveling, whining, complaining pest with absolutely no backbone again."

Kylie looked at Janine. "I think I might actually like that. He was at least livable that way."

"Have you seen that ghost on any of the calls?" Someone asked behind them.

The two looked up, finding Egon standing in the door.

"The girl?" Kylie asked.

"Yes."

"Uh-uh. She seems to have changed her mind." Kylie smiled, adding sarcastically, "I can see why."

Egon didn't comment. He walked over to his computer, looking at the screen. He was off thinking again.

"Egon, is something wrong?" Janine asked.

"I don't know. Yet."

"Maybe I can help?" Kylie offered

"At this point, I believe that would be a bad idea."

"Oh. Well, do you need anything else from the basement?"

"No. But tell Garrett to make a pot of coffee before he leaves tonight." Egon said.

"Garrett? Coffee?" Janine asked. "He makes it truck-driver style. Thick and sticky,"

"I'm going to need it."

"Oh," the two women said together.

Egon was definitely worried about something if he was going to be drinking Garrett's coffee and staying up all night.

"Well, uhm…" Kylie waited for Egon to acknowledge her. When he didn't she finished. "If you need me to help with anything, let me know."

"What?" Egon looked at her.

"Nothing. Night, Egon."

"Oh…yes." Egon sat down, reading something on the computer monitor.

Janine and Kylie shrugged and left together.

#

The four ducked as the ghost flew by. Eduardo spun, shooting. He caught the ghost, tossed out a trap and spun, catching a second ghost. He swung it around into the traplight and it was pulled in before the trap snapped shut.

"I'm going to kill him," Kylie grumbled to Garrett.

The two shot, catching two ghosts. Kylie tossed out a trap and it caught the ghost.

"Kylie, deal with it later," Garrett ordered her. He was struggling to hold onto the ghost. He finally got it into the light with the one Kylie had.

"Who is _he _to say if a _woman_ should be a Ghostbuster? Never bothered him before!"

"Kylie!" Garrett growled, pulling her down.

A ghost barely missed her.

"Give it a rest, girl. Rant about it when we get them all," Garrett ordered her.

"And _I'm_ a—," Kylie shot another ghost, catching it. "HOW MANY OF THESE THINGS ARE THERE!?" Kylie screamed.

"Chill!" Roland said behind her.

The four were back to back, shooting at flying horseshoe crab looking ghosts. Each ghost had a nasty looking stinger at the end of its tail that electrically shocked anything it touched.

"Six down, five to go," Eduardo informed them.

"Oh! Now we can do math. Aren't we the special one," Kylie hissed.

"Ky-LIE," Garret said, pulling her down again.

"Get off me!" Kylie hissed at him.

"He's saving you from looking like the guard, babe," Eduardo informed her. "You shoulda taken some Midol before we came."

Kylie spun, glaring at Eduardo's back. He glanced back, then spun, shooting at a ghost behind her. He missed as it veered off.

"All the more reason a _woman_ shouldn't be on the team," Eduardo spat at her. He spun, back around shooting at one behind him.

Kylie opened her mouth to for back. Roland grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the floor. Garrett and Eduardo ducked as the ghost flew between them, waving its tail.

Kylie's temper flared. She jumped up, shooting ghosts and hitting her target every single time. She and Eduardo cleared the room alone. She spun, grabbing Eduardo's sleeve as soon as he stood up too. Eduardo casually turned, staring at her. He had his gun resting on his shoulder, looking bored.

"If you keep making sexist remarks like that, I'm—"

"Going to tell my mommy?" Eduardo taunted.

"Kick your butt!" Kylie threatened.

"Oh-ho. That's a rich one. _You_ gonna kick _my_ butt? Grow a life, _chick_!"

"Don't call me a chick."

"Chick," Eduardo taunted.

"Eduardo," Kylie noticed he was looking past her. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Winds of the north, blow cold, freeze you as you are," Eduardo said.

"What?" Kylie asked.

There was one trap left and it was the one on Kylie's back. Eduardo put his gun up, and then spun her around. She stared. One of the creatures was right in front of her with its stinger aimed at her; suspended inches from her. Eduardo stepped around her with the trap in his hand. He opened it and the ghost disappeared inside. He handed the trap to Kylie.

"You just making my point ever clearer, ain't'cha?" Eduardo shook his head, walking away. "Pick up this mess, girl." Eduardo waved his hand at the traps around the storage room.

Kylie spun, watching him walk away. Roland and Garrett let him by, staring at Kylie.

As soon as he'd disappeared around a corner Garrett said "It…froze."

Kylie looked at the smoking trap in her hand.

#

Kylie, Roland and Garrett stormed into the workshop, stopping by Egon. Egon looked up, surprised to see them.

"Problem with the call?" Egon asked.

"You could say that!" Kylie snapped. "Egon, you asked me if I noticed anything unusual about Eduardo. I did tonight. After he finished insulting me because of my sex, he proceeded to ramble off an incantation that stopped a ghost _in its tracks_."

"I think there is something seriously wrong with him, Egon. I have for the last few weeks," Roland added.

"Such as?" A voice asked behind them.

The three turned, all four staring at Eduardo. He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest.

"You're regularly insulting Kylie," Garrett began. "You act like the Lone-Ghostbuster, you've read everything in the Firehouse—catalogs included—_twice_, you just rattled off an incantation that _worked,_ you're being unusually rude—even for you, you eat like Slimer, always know where the ghosts are and move like lightening. Did I miss anything guys?" Garrett looked at the other two. They shook their heads in unison

Egon pushed through them. He could see a fight starting to brew. Egon turned, seeing Slimer behind Eduardo. Slimer had a PKE meter in his hand but Egon decided he'd say something later.

"Eduardo, these really are problems. We're a team. As a team we have to work together. If you know things the others don't you need to tell them. They—"

"I don't need them!" Eduardo cried. "I do fine on my own."

"Yeah? Since when?" Kylie snapped.

"Just cuz they're slow shouldn't keep the ghoulies from being caught!" Eduardo snapped back.

"Slow!?" Garrett yelled.

Egon held up his hands, silencing them. "Eduardo that isn't the point. I—"

"Fine. You all can do it on your own!" Eduardo spun.

Slimer pointed the PKE at Eduardo. Eduardo held his hand out for it and Slimer refused.

"Give me that you ugly ball of slime!" Eduardo hissed, grabbing for it.

Slimer dropped the PKE meter and spread his arms in front of the door to block Eduardo from leaving. Slimer said something to Egon.

"What? Slimer—" Egon began.

Slimer said something else. Kylie did as he said. She grabbed a PKE meter, adjusted the controls and pointed it at Eduardo. It leapt to life.

"He's possessed," Kylie gasped.

Eduardo grabbed a nearby stool and swung it at Slimer. Slimer screeched, flying out of harm's way. Eduardo took off down the hall and Egon and Roland ran after him. Eduardo spun on the second floor and threw the couch at them. Egon and Roland simultaneously jumped back onto the spiral stairs, knocking Kylie back. Egon leapt over the railing, running to the firepole.

"JANINE! DON'T LET EDUARDO LEAVE!" Egon yelled on his way down.

Below Janine dropped her papers, hearing Eduardo coming downstairs. She lunged, tackling him to the floor just as he came off the steps. The two struggled. Eduardo turned and glared at her. Janine gasped when she saw flames behind his eyes. The surprise allowed him to throw her off. Eduardo jumped up and was tackled again by Roland and Egon. Kylie hit the ground and ran past them towards the door. She shut them, sliding the bolts in place then disappeared behind Ecto-1. Eduardo struggled his way out from under the two and ran for the closed doors. He passed the front of Ecto-1 and Kylie leapt up, swinging the pipe in her hand. Eduardo spun, catching the pipe before it hit him. He lifted it up so Kylie was dangling a few inches off the floor still clinging to the pipe. He leaned close, sneering at her. Kylie gasped, staring at the flames behind his eyes. Then they were gone and Eduardo looked like he was in pain. He yanked the pipe from Kylie, raising it to strike her when the flames returned. Eduardo started swinging the pipe towards her and the flames disappeared. Eduardo held the pipe inches from Kylie's head. Kylie stared into Eduardo's wide eyes, seeing the fear and confusion that the real Eduardo was in. The pipe clattered to the floor at Eduardo's feet.

In that brief moment calm Kylie reached for Eduardo's hand. "We can help. Let us help you Eduardo."

The flames came back and he spun, lunging at the doors. The wood splintered open under the pressure and Eduardo bolted down the street. Kylie ran after him but lost him a block down. Kylie leaned on a wall, looking up at the sky. Roland came up behind her, panting.

"Lost him?" Roland asked.

"Yeah."

The two walked back to the Firehouse. They came in and found Janine putting a Band-Aid on Egon's cheek.

"We lost him," Roland told them.

Egon frowned. "We have to find him. I'm worried about what she'll do now that we know."

"She who?" Garrett asked. He was coming down on the elevator.

"Lita. The entity that was after Eduardo. I believe she is the one that has possessed him."

"What do you think she'll try, Egon?" Janine asked.

"She may just make him run. Leave town. We'd never see him again if that happens."

"I'm taking that's the best case scenario?" Roland asked.

"I would say she's going to make him pay for betraying her."

Garrett looked confused. "Betraying her? When?"

Egon looked at Roland. "The ghost froze when she said the incantation. Do you really think that she would have let that happen had she known it would have tipped us off? Eduardo must have persuaded her to do it. And let on that she was in him. To me it was a dead giveaway."

Roland agreed. It had been his first thought. Kylie and Garrett, on the other hand, looked shame faced. It hadn't been theirs.

"It was easily overlooked. He was acting more or less like himself. "Egon said, trying to reassure them.

"But you knew it. Roland knew it."

Roland looked a little embarrassed. "I only figured it out when he began treating you so bad," Roland told Kylie. "That's not like Eduardo to treat…you…like…he was."

Kylie looked at him, understanding the unspoken words. She hadn't even thought about it through all this. She looked back at Egon.

"We have to help him, Egon."

Egon nodded. "We will."

#

Eduardo lay in bed, holding the back of his neck.

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" Lita howled at him again and the pain raced down his neck.

Eduardo groaned, shutting his eyes tight. "And I'd do it again, witch!" Eduardo growled.

The pain stopped. Eduardo let his hands slid away from his neck, feeling the throb still.

"So…" Lita said. "You won't give into me? Then I'll destroy everything you love! Starting with HER."

"No," Eduardo whispered. He was trying not to fall asleep, but it wasn't working.

"Go ahead. Sleep, Eduardo. Sleep. I'll be here when you wake. And you'll pay."

Eduardo tried to fight the oncoming sleep, but it was useless. He slipped into a deep sleep where no dream, or Lita, dared to enter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kylie walked into the kitchen, eyeing Egon as she passed. He had been on the phone for two hours talking a little and listening a lot. Kylie poured herself a glass of tea, still eyeing him.

"I understand," Egon told the person. "And you are certain about this?" Egon was silent again, listening to the person.

"Ego—" Janine started, walking around the corner.

Egon shooed her away, stopping her. Kylie shrugged, leaving the kitchen and walking back to the table and sitting down. Janine came out, sitting down with her.

"How long has he been on the phone?" Janine asked.

"About two hours."

"Puts you to shame," Garrett teased from the living room.

Kylie glared at him. Garrett turned back to his video game. Roland glanced up from his laptop, then back down without a comment.

"I understand," Kylie and Janine heard Egon say. He got to his feet, pushing his free hand in his front pants pocket. "It just doesn't seem possible, Alek. All right. All right. I'll get the background…When should I expect it? I understand. Thank you Alek. Good-bye." Egon hung up, pushing his other hand in his pants' pocket.

"Egon, I need to—" Janine started, standing up.

"Whatever it is, it's fine or can wait." Egon cut her off. He started towards the stairs. "I have to go do some research."

Kylie and Janine watched him leave, and then looked at each other.

#

Janine looked up, watching Egon come upstairs with a stack of books. He stopped at her desk, dropping them on the desk. Kylie was sitting at the other end with open catalogs scattered around her.

"This came today," Janine said, handing him an oversized, overnight envelope.

Egon snatched it from her and ripped it open. He pulled out a worn book, opening it to a marked page. Egon read something then looked at Kylie.

"I need you to memorize this. We're going to need it." Egon handed her the book.

Kylie took it, skimming the page. She looked up, watching Egon gathering up the books.

"An incantation?" Kylie looked back at the page. "For what?"

"Just memorize it Kylie," Egon ordered. He sounded as tired as he looked.

"Egon…Carlos called…again," Janine said. "This makes three days straight. He's beginning to doubt that Eduardo's been on so many calls, Egon. He demanded to speak to him. Even threatened to report Eduardo kidnapped."

"He also called yesterday while you were out," Egon said, heading for the stairs to the second floor. "Keep telling him Eduardo's on a call. And there is no proof any of us have kidnapped anyone."

"Egon—" Kylie started.

"I'm working on it, Kylie. I'm working on it."

Kylie sighed, watching him disappear. Janine reached out, laying her hand on Kylie's arm. Kylie looked at her.

"He is working on it, Kylie. Eduardo will be back with us before too long. Minus a possessive ghost."

Kylie wasn't satisfied with that. She darted upstairs finding Garrett and Roland had stopped Egon and were interrogating him about what they were going to do.

Egon shifted the weight of the books. "I have details to work out still," Egon told them.

"Why can't we just zap him?" Garrett asked. "It worked on Kylie."

Kylie's eyes narrowed at Garrett.

"It's not that simple," Egon said.

"Then explain it to us, Egon. We're concerned," Roland told him.

"And what happened to team?" Garrett asked. "We _want_ to help, Egon."

"You know, they're right," Kylie said. "I mean…maybe we could help figure out those details. Come on Egon."

"Fine." Egon looked around, spotted the coffee table and sat the books down. "Due to the fact that Lita is a witch, a real witch, we can't just shoot Eduardo to get her out."

"Why?" Garrett asked.

"If we shoot Eduardo, both he and Lita will come out," Egon explained. "He would have roughly five minutes. If his spirit isn't returned to his body before then, he will die. And when we shoot him Lita will still have a hold on him. And I believe she intends on keeping a hold on him as long as she can until she destroys him. Not to mention I believe she possessed him when he was sick. This means that he could quite possibly be so weak he won't be able to rejoin his body on his own. And we certainly can't help him in his ghost form."

The three were silent for a moment, realizing the implications.

Roland sat up suddenly. "Don't we still have the corporeal gloves?" Roland asked.

"Yes." Egon looked at Roland. "We do. Bu—"

"We could make him corporeal!" Kylie said.

"And this helps how?" Garrett asked.

"We could help him," Roland said. "Help him rejoin his body."

"That just leaves us with one _big_ detail," Janine said. They looked at her. She was standing beside Kylie. "If Egon's right, Lita will still have her claws in him when we pull them out?"

"We?" Garrett asked.

"I'm helping." Janine smiled. "He may not be the cream of the crop, but he's family."

Kylie looked back at the others. "But she has a point. Lita will have a hold of him when we pull them out."

"Then how are we going to separate them?" Garrett asked.

That silenced them. They didn't know. Slimer flew up to Egon, pointing at himself.

"What?" Egon asked him.

Slimer pointed insistently at himself.

"What about you?"

Slimer said something.

"Slimer, what can you do?"

Slimer put up his fist, snarling. He said something.

"No Slimer," Egon stated.

Slimer frowned, saying something else.

"No Slimer. That is not what I said. I think you're perfectly capable of helping. It's just too dangerous to get so close to her."

A determined look came to Slimer's face. He laid his hand on Egon's shoulder saying something and pointing more insistently at himself.

"What does he want to do?" Garrett interrupted.

"He says as soon as we pull the two out he could distract Lita and give Eduardo a chance to get to the corporeal gloves. Then we can hold her until Eduardo's back in his body."

"We have a plan!" Garrett cried.

"I can't let Slimer do it," Egon argued.

"He's Slimer's friend too," Janine pointed out.

Egon closed his eyes.

"We can't just leave him like this, Egon!" Roland said. "He wouldn't leave us like this. You know that. He would do this."

"Roland's right, Egon," Garrett said. "And he saved Slimer's life. Twice." Egon looked at Garrett. "Once when the munchie monster was after him and in the Containment Unit. Slimer kinda owes him." Egon frowned, the other four looked angrily at Garrett. "If…any…one…was…counting…which…I'm…not."

They looked back at Egon.

"Now all we have to do is find Eduardo and lure him here," Egon said.

"Garrett and I can probably find him," Roland suggested. "And Kylie could be the bait."

"Me? How?" Kylie asked.

"Gee. I wonder." Garrett looked at her with a grin.

Kylie blushed, looking down. She understood that. "Yeah. Guess Lita would send him after me first."

"Let's lure him back here," Egon said. "On familiar ground. You two decide on that. Kylie, Janine, and I will work on just how we'll do it and when."

Roland and Garrett nodded, heading downstairs. Egon turned to the women and they began working on the details of the upcoming confrontation.

#

The Firehouse door creaked a second, then swung quietly open. A figure stepped through the door, and then shut it. Flames were burning where the person's eyes should have been. The person started towards the stairs, moving quietly. The person stopped, hearing metal clank against metal somewhere above. Minutes passed and there was no sound. The person started walking again, crossing the garage. The person moved quietly up the stairs, passing through the light of a window across the room. Eduardo wore a psychotic smile, the flames burning higher in his eyes. He turned the corner, walking into the living room. It was darker in here. Someone had drawn all the shades. Eduardo's smile grew. He walked past the couch towards the stairs. A glint and the sound of movement caught his attention. A flashlight turned on. Kylie appeared with a flashlight aimed up on her face in her hands. The flashlight beam was shaking—the only indication Kylie wasn't as calm as she looked.

"Kylie," Eduardo said. A sweet smile crossed his lips as he kept walking toward her. "How nice of you to send an invitation. Where are the others?"

Kylie didn't smile in return. She didn't even move. Eduardo noticed she was suited up.

"Going on a call?" He purred.

"Yeah," Kylie answered.

Eduardo's lips settled into a lazy grin. "Alone?"

"No…Lita."

"THREE!" Garrett yelled.

The lights came on and Kylie leapt over the railing as the four shot Eduardo. Kylie pulled on the corporeal gloves, smacked her fists together and held them apart. A wind kicked back and light covered her.

Eduardo let out a howl before dropping to the floor. Above his body Lita and Eduardo's ghost hovered. The six cut their streams and waited. Lita had her arms wrapped around him and tendrils of blackness roped around his neck. Eduardo appeared lifeless. Lita grinned at them.

"You're too late!" She hissed.

Slimer came up through the floor behind Lita, his eyes narrowing. He backed up and flew straight at Lita. Slimer hit her hard from behind, knocking her away from Eduardo. Lita turned, getting caught in four proton streams. Eduardo fell to the floor and lay for a moment.

"Come on Eduardo," Kylie said, looking in his general direction.

Eduardo drug himself to his knees, then his feet. He staggered towards her a few feet then fell. Eduardo lay where he fell, gasping for air. He felt something grab him under the arms and looked up to find Slimer straining to pull him back to his feet. Eduardo managed to get back to his knees, then his feet. With Slimer's help he started walking toward Kylie again. Kylie was watching Slimer with concern Eduardo had never seen on her face before. Eduardo tripped over his foot and slipped from Slimer's grasp to the floor. Slimer flew down and grabbed Eduardo's arms again. Eduardo looked at him.

"I can't," Eduardo whispered.

Slimer looked angry and said something. Eduardo smiled a little.

"I'm not a quitter," Eduardo said.

Slimer flew behind him and helped him back up again. Eduardo leaned on him, staggering towards Kylie. Slimer let go and Eduardo fell between the gloves. Kylie caught him before he hit the floor. She rolled Eduardo over to find he had passed out.

"No. Oh no," Kylie whispered. She tugged the gloves off and began patting his cheek. "Come on Eduardo. Come back. Please."

"KYLIE!" Garrett yelled.

"He passed out!"

Lita cackled. "You'll never win!" she screeched.

"You know witchy ghoulie, I am not one to hate," Garrett informed her, cranking up the power a little. "But I really am starting to hate you."

Lita screamed, turning to face Garrett.

"Doesn't feel so great, does it?" Garrett hissed.

"YOU'LL PAY!"

"Not in this life time, lady."

Kylie looked down at Eduardo. His eyes were opening.

"Eduardo?"

"Where am I?" he whispered.

"The fire house. Eduardo, you have to get back in your body. You've got only seconds before you'll really die."

Eduardo nodded. He struggled to get his feet under him and with Kylie's help walked back to his body. She lowered him into his body, leaning over him. She put her fingers to his neck, searching for a pulse.

"Egon!" Kylie cried. "EGON! HE HAS NO PULSE!"

Egon looked at her.

"We have her. Go," Janine ordered.

Egon ran over sliding to a stop on his knees.

"Give him mouth to mouth," Egon ordered Kylie. He laced his hands one on top of the other and positioned them over Eduardo's chest.

Kylie leaned down, watching Egon press down on Eduardo's chest five times. She pressed her lips to his and blew air into Eduardo's lungs. Egon pumped again.

"Come on Eduardo. Come on," Kylie whispered, watching his face.

The seconds it took seemed to stretch on forever.

"Hurry. We're running low!" Roland yelled.

"Tell Eduardo that," Kylie whispered. She was in tears now. "Come on Eduardo. Come on!"

Kylie leaned down to breath and felt his lips move and they were kissing. Kylie leaned back, looking in his eyes. She smiled. He didn't return it. Kylie sat him up, feeling him leaning heavy against her. She realized he had passed out again.

"No. No. Eduardo?" Kylie shook him "Just a little longer, Eduardo."

He opened his eyes some. Kylie turned his face towards where the three had Lita. Eduardo stared through glassy eyes at her.

"Eduardo, we have an incantation that—" Kylie started.

Eduardo interrupted with a hoarse snarl. "Help me up."

Egon and Kylie exchanged glances but helped Eduardo to his feet. He pulled away from them, glaring malevolently at Lita. She grinned.

"What are you going to do, _boy_?" She laughed.

"I call upon time as my weapon—" Eduardo swayed, closing his eyes.

Egon and Kylie grabbed him, steadying him.

Lita's eyes widened and her grin vanished. "No," she whispered.

"Time as my ally, time as your enemy—"

"Eduardo, don't. I can make you powerful! I ca—"

"I command time to bind you—"

"Eduardo—"

"And to vanquish you—"

"Stop. Eduardo, sto—"

"And banish you beyond time NOW."

Lita vanished. Eduardo fell to his knees. Kylie knelt down, holding him to her with his head on her shoulder.

"Eduardo," Kylie whispered.

Eduardo looked up at her. "I'm…tired…Kylie," he whispered.

Kylie smiled, laying her hand on his cheek. "I bet. It's safe to sleep now. I'll protect you."

Eduardo had already fallen asleep in Kylie's arms. Kylie looked up at the four standing around her. They were staring at Eduardo.

"Who told him the incantation?" Garrett asked.

"No one," Egon said. "He must have known it. Somehow."

Roland and Garrett looked at each other.


End file.
